Chaste baiser
by Alice Nightmare
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand notre chère Ciel Phantomhive croque la pomme empoissonnée et cède à l'interdie? Comment faire face à un sentiment qui nous est défendu de ressentire mais qui pourtant est si fort? Voyons donc comment notre petite Juliette version yaoi résistera à notre beau Roméo.


**Paring: Alois X Ciel**

**Rating: M *Q***

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Yana Toboso. J'ai essayé de les volés mais elle n'a même pas voulu me laisser Snake :'( ( Pour ceux qui ne savent pas Snake est un personnage de la 3ème saison de Kuroshitsuji ^o^/)**

**Le Blabla d'Alice: Aaaaah bonheurs mon premier lemon *o* à croire que la saison 3 de Black Butler m'inspire. Bah oui la troisième ( non je délire pas XD) car pour ceux qui l'ignoraient une saison 3 à vu le jour sous le doux nom de... " Kuroshitsuji III Book Of Circus " \^o^/ la série enest à son sixième épisode sur dix en vostfr *o* et honnêtementc'est de bombe. Je crois même que c'est ma saison préférer *Q* Oui je sais certains/e vont dire... " Oui mais tu fais un Alois X. Ciel alors que Alois il est mort dans la saison 2 et patati et patata..." Bah en faîtes c'est tout simplement parce que j'affectionne beaucoup Alois et même si j'aime beaucoup lire des OS, fics et regarder des Doushinji sur le Sebastian X Ciel je préfère écrire du Alois X Ciel voilà c'est tout XD enfin bon, okey je me la ferme et je vous laisse lire U_U ( de toute façon je suis sur que personne ne lit ce que je raconte / dure réalité/ )**

* * *

**Chaste Baiser.**

_**Si tu savais combien je rêve d'un chaste baiser. **_

_**Être pris au piège dans un amour aussi emmêlent ne me plaît guère...**_

_**Pourtant ses sentiments qui sont née en pensant à ton visage s'y parfait. **_

_**M'ont rendu totalement ivre de désir, et alors que je pensais le contrôler il m'a brièvement échappé. **_

_**Moi qui comprend seulement la tragédie de Roméo et Juliette.**_

_**Notre amour ne pourra jamais rimer avec éterniter.**_

_**Nous sommes deux comptes et qui plus est deux hommes! **_

_**Ce chaste baiser auquel je rêve tant... **_

_**Ne me sera malheureusement accordé que dans mes rêves par une nuit étoilé.**_

Ciel posa son stylo une fois la dernière phrase écrite. Étrangement son cœur lui fessait moins mal. Depuis quelque temps il écrivait beaucoup ce genre de poème. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas un romantique ces phrases venais d'elles-mêmes, même si quelques fois les trouvaient devenaient nettement plus simples si le visage d'un garçon blond à peine plus âgé que lui, lui apparaissait à l'esprit. Ciel soupira. Il ne pensait pas que ce genre de sentiment. Comment on l'appelle déjà? Ah oui, l'amour était aussi douloureux. Vouloir voir cette personne, mais vouloir l'éloigner en même temps pour ne pas être trop dépendant. L'aimer mais surtout la déteste en même temps et pire que tout vouloir la tuer mais se mettre entre la mort et cette personne pour lui sauver la vie. Ciel soupira à nouveau il n'avait jamais été aussi perturbé de toute sa vie! Soudains, trois coups retentissaient à la porte. Ciel rangea son cahiers à une vitesse folle. Sebastian venait de faire son entrer et connaissant son majordome se genre de cahier rouge plutôt louche ne lui échapperait pas à l'esprit. Ciel en était persuadé . Sebastian s'approcha du bureau et servit une tasse de thé à son jeune maître avant de poser une lettre sur son bureau le sourire aux lèvres :

- Qu'est-ce que cela?  
- Une lettre boochan. Dit-il dans un sourire calme.  
- Qui me l'envoi?  
- Je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée. L'expéditeur n'a pas écrit son nom mais un pseudonyme " Roméo " Mais ouvrez-vous verrez par vous-même.  
- Soite... Souffla-t-il en ouvrant avec soin l'enveloppe rouge.

En plus de l'enveloppe rouge, teinte étrange aux vu de cet époque, le papier à lettres était d'un noir corbeau. Les écritures était blanche et facile à lire, le langage utiliser n'était pas vraiment convenable. Il était donc impossible que cette lettre ai était envoyé par un aristocrate pourtant Ciel avait l'étrange impression de connaître ce genre d'écriture et ces doutes se confirmèrent quand il lut le bas de la lettre " Ton Roméo blondinet " Oui il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable d'utiliser un tel langage avec lui. Cela ne faisait aucun doute...

**Entrer du théâtre de Londres 19H00: **

- Je le savais ... Alois Trancy ...

- Oui c'est moi! Dit-il joyeusement. Bonsoir Ciel tu vas bien?

- J'irais encore mieux si j'étais loin de toi. Répondit avec agressivité.

- Voyons Ciel ne sois pas si méchant. Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas? Dit-il souriant.

- Je me le demande... Enfin. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

- C'est simple mon petit compte . Ce soir une représentation de la célèbre pièce Roméo et Juliette et donner en l'honneur de la visite d'un personnage important venu de France. J'ai bien sûr été convier à la représentation. Mais vois-tu, je trouvais cela ennuyant de m'y rendre sans compagnie...

- En d'autre termes...

- Tu viens voir la pièce avec moi!

- Je t'interdis de décider de ce genre de chose tout seul!

- Allons calmes toi Ciel. De toute évidence il serait bête d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien alors pourquoi ne pas profiter du spectacle à mes côtés?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'inviterais plutôt pas une dame à t'accompagner?

- Je n'ai pas envie. Les femmes sont bruyantes et ennuyantes. Tu es de meilleur compagnie Ciel plus... Distrayant.

- Si tu le dis... Quand commence la représentation?

- Dans quelques minutes. Nous avons tout juste le temps de partir nous asseoir...

- Dans ce cas arrête de parler et allons-y!

Ciel partie à l'intérieur du bâtiment laissant Alois quelques pas derrière lui. Celui-ci sourire avant de souffler.

- Si facile.

Mais ce qu'Alois ignoraient c'est que si Ciel avait accepté si facilement c'est uniquement pour passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Les choses ce serait passer autrement si le jeune comte Phantomhive n'était pas tombé sous le charme du sourire angélique du petit démon qu'était le compte Trancy!

_Seigneurs. Je dois sûrement être maudit par les plus grands démons des enfers pour avoir aussi peut de chance! Me voilà entraîné sur un siège bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Franchement! Moi qui ai déjà du mal à me contrôler rien quand pensant à lui, me retrouver à seulement dix centimètres de sa personne... Non vraiment, je dois être maudit. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications! Moi Ciel Phantomhive héritier de la grande société Phantom, chien de garde de la reine, le noble le plus crains de toute l'Angletter, je me retrouve à tomber éperdument amoureux de l'héritier des Trancy y croyez-vous? Mais quand même Alois agit de façon étrange depuis tout à l'heure... Il a l'air très concentré sur la pièce, lui qui d'habitude ne fait attention à rien sauf à sa propre personne. Vraiment, pourquoi voulait-il voir cette pièce avec moi? Il aurait pu inviter n'importe qu'elle dame! Elles raffolent toutes de ce genre de pièce à l'eau de rose. Non, c'est évident, Alois est étrange ce soir et à mon avis ça ne cache rien de bon ... Du moins pour moi._

De son côté Alois était absorbé par la pièce comparée à notre cher compte Phantomhive qui lui regardait partout autour de lui dans l'espoir de calmer les battements frénétiques de son pauvre petit cœur au bord de l'explosion. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à s'occuper l'esprit histoire de ne pas prêter attention à la proximité de l'objet de tout ce fantasme assied à ses côtés qui s'amuser à le torturer psychologiquement! Juste en lui effleurant la main par moments feignant de ne pas y prêter attention, plongé dans la pièce. Mais même si Alois avait l'air de prêter une attention toute particulière à ce qui se déroulait devant les yeux, en vérité il riait intérieurement du comportement de Ciel à ses côtés. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses fins trait. Oh c'était sûr la suite promettait d'être intéressante. Son plan marchait comme il le voulait. Après tout cele faisais déjà 1 an qu'il y travaillait. Faire de Ciel son ami, n'avait pas été chose aiser certes mais faire en sorte qu'il tombe sous son charme avais été étonnamment simple! La pièce toucha à sa fin et les deux comptes quittaient la salle luxueuse du théâtre. Quand soudain, Alois posa une question qui mit ciel dans l'embarras.

- Alors Ciel, la pièce ta plus?

-Comment? Est bien... Oui bien sûr elle était très... Divertissante!

_Aaaah non mais quel idiot je fais! Cette réponse n'était pas du tout naturelle!_

- Ciel... Je te trouve bien étrange depuis tout à l'heure. Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-il une mine inquiète peinte sur le visage.  
- Si, si tout va bien ne t'en fait pas... Je suis probablement un peut fatigué...  
- Devrions-nous rentrer?  
- Oui... Je pense... Dit-il le regard dans le vide.  
- Bien. Alors je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée. Je me suis beaucoup amusé. À une prochaine fois peut-être. Dit-il en s'éloignant un sourire narquois.  
- Oui... Bonne nuit...

Mais la vérité était que Ciel ne voulait pas qu'Alois s'en aille et dans un acte incontrôlé, il l'arrêta.

-Alois!

Celui-ci se retourna vers son cadet un sourire sur les lèvres

- Oui?  
- Hmm... Que dirais-tu de venir passer la nuit au manoir Phantomhive? Il est tard et le manoir Trancy et vraiment loin d'ici... Il serait plus prudent de...

_" Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de faire sa?!" _

- D'accord.  
- Comment?  
- J'accepte ton invitation. Dit-il souriant.

Ciel ce retenu de sourire. Montré de façon trop expressive son bonheur pouvait être risqué. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Alois découvre ses sentiments. Jamais! Doucement il se tourna vers Sebastian.

- Sebastian amène la calèche et prépare le nécessaire pour accueillir comme il se doit nos invités!  
- Yes my lord.  
- Bien sûr ceux. Dit-il doucement. Partons!

Sebastian amena la calèche devant les grandes portes du théâtre où Alois et Ciel l'attendaient. Le blond ne tenait plus sur ces jambes. Malgré qu'il soit plus âgé que Ciel il n'avait pas l'habitude de veiller aussi tard. Quand Sebastian arriva les deux adolescents montèrent dans la calèche. Le chemin devait durer 1 heure tout au plus. Mais alors que Ciel fixait le paysage sombre de la forêt par la vitre dans le vain espoir de calmer son cœur, un poids se fit sentir sur son épaule droite. Il tourna doucement la tête pour trouver Alois endormie et sereine, il sourit à cette vue innocente. Mais la voix de Claude se fit entendre.

- Maître vous! Dit-il dans une tentative de réprimander son maître pour sa conduite en société.  
- Laisse-le. Dit-il calmement.

Claude se tue. Et Ciel prit calmement la tête du blond pour la poser sur ses genoux. Un grognement mécontent se fit entendre de la part de l'endormie et Ciel rit silencieusement. Pendant tout le trajet il caressa doucement les cheveux or de son ainé. Être comme sa lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était serein et heureux. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Sans vraiment ce préoccuper du regard des deux majordomes il embrassa doucement la joue d'Alois. Il pouvait se le permettre. Après tout, Alois n'en saurait rien.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le blond en question était réveillé depuis un bon moment déjà mais ne disais rien. Il préférait profiter des douces caresses que lui faisait son cadet et surtout il souriait intérieurement de sa victoire! Ciel était désormais totalement attaché à lui. Et comble du bonheur se soir il serait totalement à lui seul! Le compte comptait bien en profiter un maximum et ceux rapidement.

Une fois à destination la calèche se stoppa. Alois fis mine de sortir de son sommeil avant de se redresser et de se frotter les yeux, sous le regard amoureux de Ciel. Claude ouvrit la porte et aida son maître à descendre avant de se tourner vers Ciel qui lui était descendu comme un grand tout seul. Alois quant à lui marchait vers la grande porte en titubant tellement ces jambes étaient lourdes mais il savait que la fatigue lui était interdit pour ce soir puisque les plans qu'il avait préparé le forçais à rester éveiller une bonne partie de la nuit. Une fois à l'intérieur Sebastian et Claude partirent aux cuisines préparer le repas laissant le soin à leurs maîtres de se divertir lors d'une partit d'échec ou pour la première fois Ciel perdu à plas de couture sous les rires d'Alois.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine les deux majordomes démoniaques se laissaient aller pour la première fois à une conversation calme. Contre toute attente ce fût Claude qui la débuta.

- Je ne pense pas que les laisser avoir une telle proximité soit une bonne idée!  
- Pourquoi donc?  
- Cela pourrais les rendre heureux. Leurs âmes ne seraient plus aussi savoureuses!  
- Si cela te dérange tant que sa tu n'as qu'à chercher ailleurs. Il doit sûrement y avoir une âme tout aussi délicieuse que celle d'Alois dans ce monde.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est dans mes plans si les choses dégénèrent, ce n'est pas comme si le destin de cet être souillé m'importait. Il n'est qu'un jouet pour moi... Mais toi, tu m'as l'air bien calme. L'âme de ton maître et pourtant l'une des plus délicieuses au monde.  
- Je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'il connaisse un semblant de bonheurs...  
- Curieux venant de ta part. Tu es reconnu comme le plus cruel pourtant.

Un léger rire emplit la pièce alors que Sebastian sortait avec le grand plateau.

- À croire que cet enfant brisé ma donner un cœur...

Et la porte se ferma laissant Claude seul dans la pièce. Ce démon l'étonnera toujours.

Quand Sebastian arriva dans la salle à manger il attendit des rires dans la pièce voisine où son maître et leur invité passait le temps. Un sourire bienveillant étira ces lèvres. Oui il est très probable que cet humain brisé lui ait donnait un cœur.

**Salle à manger 21H:**

-Sebastian tu es un génie. C'est délicieux! Dit le blond tout sourire une cuillère de forêt noir dans la bouche.

- Je suis heureux que cela vous plaisent. Répondit-il en se courbant respectueusement.

Quand le repas fût terminé Sebastian emmena Alois à sa chambre. C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune blond remarqua l'absence de son majordome.

- Où est Claude?  
- Sauf votre respect compte Trancy je pense que votre âme ne l'intéresse plus. Il est parti chercher meilleur ailleurs.  
- Tant mieux. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui! Ce démon était d'un ennui...  
- Finalement on se demande qui était le jouer de qui. Dit-il doucement dans un sourire.  
- Qu'as-tu dit?  
- Rien Monsieur. Il s'approcha. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous changer?  
- Non ça ira. Hannah à déjà du sentir le départ de Claude, elle ne va plus tarder à arrivée. Je lui demanderais de l'aide si besoin.  
- Bien. Dit-il en partant hors de la pièce. Sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne nuit.

De son côté Ciel était dans sa chambre situer juste à côté de celle d'Alois. Il sourit avant de se glisser dans les couvertures laissant les rêves le gagner. Rêves peupler entièrement par un certain blond. Mais ce que notre chère Ciel ignorait, c'est que ces fantasmes risquaient de devenir réalité.

De son côté Alois attendait patiemment le moment où il pourrait se rendre dans la chambre adjacente sans être vue. De toute évidence les chambres des serviteurs se situer à l'opposer de la sienne et celle de Ciel. C'est-à-dire de l'autre côter du manoir.

Une fois que le bond eut jugé l'heure propice il se leva doucement de ses couvertures puis sorties calmement se dirigeant vers son objectif : la chambre de Ciel! Il ouvrit la porte sans trop faire de bruit et s'approcha du lit de l'endormie. Le jeune compte ressembler à un bébé recroqueviller sur lui-même il souriait dans son sommeil comme un enfant. Alois se pencha vers lui et l'observa en silence quand tout à coup les lèvres du plus jeune bougeaient fessant sursauter le blond. Pourtant aucun son n'en sortie. Alois sourit sachant lire sur les lèvres il avait très bien compris ce que ciel avait murmuré. Il s'approcha davantage et murmura d'une voix douce et sensuelle à l'oreille de son cadet.

" Alois..."

- Je suis là... Et si tu veux que tes rêves deviennent réalité c'est ce soir que tu dois te réveiller.  
- Hmm... A, Alois? Murmura-t-il en entrouvrant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que...  
- Chuut... _Il posa son doigt sur les lèvres rose de Ciel._ Ne dit rien...

Sur ces mots tendrement murmurés il se baissa sur son cadet jusqu'à poser ces lèvres contre les siennes. Le plus jeune encore endormi pensait que c'était encore une illusion créée par ces rêves habituels mais quand la langue d'Alois vins taquiner ses lèvres il ouvrit subitement les yeux ne sachant quoi faire. Si cela était un rêve alors il était très réaliste et si ce n'en était pas un qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifiais? Alois voyant que Ciel ne réagissait pas força un peu plus le forçant à lui céder le passage. Le plus jeune entrouvrit les lèvres par réflexe et le blond en profita pour faire passer sa langue entre ses lèvres. Celle-ci vint à la rencontre de sa jumelle la taquinant un peu. Le jeune comte rougissait à vue d'œil sous le regard amusé de son aîné. Se contacte il en avait tellement rêvé et pourtant maintenant que le moment se présentait il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce sentiments était très désagréable. Il choisit donc de se laissait faire par la langue experte d'Alois profitant des fissons qu'elle lui procurait. Malheureusement le blond du se détacher de Ciel pour reprendre son souffle coupant cet instant magique. Il fixait son cadet d'un regard doux. Celui-ci était rouge cramoisi et ne savais plus quoi faire. Il paniquait et cela se lisait dans ces yeux azur. Alois sourit à nouveau. Puis en affichant un air pervers cette fois, il se rapprocha de ciel qui ressembler maintenant à une pomme bien rouge et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle:

- Tu rougis déjà? Mais voyons je ne fais que commencer...  
- Tu, tu ne vas quand même pas!  
- Bien sur que si. Je t'ai attendu vraiment très longtemps et maintenant que je t'ai enfin je te laisserais pas t'enfuir.

Ciel déglutit, rouge tomate. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Devait-il de débattre ou au contraite se laisser complètement absorber par ce désir qui le consumait au fond de lui. Dans les deux cas il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus reculer!

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il doucement au creux de son oreille.

Ces mots avaient fait exploser le cœur de Ciel! Ce dernier rougie encore plus qu'à l'origine. Ces mots il les avait attendus pendant une éterniser et maintenant il était incapable dit répondre tant la gêne était présente. Il était si faible, si pitoyable qu'il baisse les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard rempli de désir du blond qui l'inviterait à commettre l'irréparable. D'un côté il avait envie de croquer le fruit défendu, l'interdis tout cela c'était si tentant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résisté longtemps mais il voulait montrer à Alois qu'il n'était pas facile à avoir alors il releva l'œil et fixa le blond d'un air moqueur. Cette réaction fille enragée le concerné qui ne voulait pas que Ciel lui résiste! Il le voulait soumis, oui soumis à lui et pour sa il était prêt à tout! Il s'approcha donc lentement de l'oreille de ciel en pleine réflexion intérieur. Puis il lécha doucement le lobe de son oreille avant de le mordiller gentiment. Ciel poussa alors un cri aigu étouffer rapidement par ses mains. Il ne voulait pas être soumis de cette façon à Alois c'était trop honteux! Il ne pouvait pas empêcher des milliers de questions de bloquer son plaisir. Et si Alois ne le trouvait pas à son goût finalement? Et s'il fessait les choses de travers et le dégoûtait? Son corps ne sera peut-être pas assez beau aux yeux du blond... Mais pire que tout!... Le laissera-t-il après ça? Alois voyant que son amour ne s'abandonner pas à lui. Compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il décida de pousser le jeu un peu plus loin passant sa main lentement sur le torse couvert de ciel avant de déboutonner doucement chaque bouton de sa chemise. Le cadet voulu se dégager mais Alois se mais a califourchon sur lui et lui bloquèrent les mains au lit à la tête du lit avant de les attacher avec un ruban pris dans l'armoire du jeune comte un peu plus tôt. Il ne savait pas ce qui freinait Ciel mais tant pis! Ciel d'ailleurs s'agitait de plus en plus essayant de défaire ses mains des liens qui l'emprisonner. Mais le blond avait bien pris soin de serrer l'attache pour être sûr que son cadet ne s'enfuit pas. Il commença donc ces douces tortures faisant glisser ces doigts fins sur le torse pale de ciel qui retenait tant bien que mal ces gémissements. Sa chemise de nuit vola à travers la pièce et seul son sous-vêtement resta en place. Alois ne put retenir un sourire à franchir la barre de ces lèvres. Ciel était tout simplement magnifique comme sa à moitié nu, totalement soumis à ces envies et son désir.

- Vraiment... Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point te voir comme ça m'excite...  
- Ne... Ne disent pas des choses comme ça! Dit-il Ciel d'une voix plaintive.  
- Mais je ne dis que la vérité...

Et sur ces mots Alois se baissèrent à nouveau vers le visage de Ciel goûtant ces lèvres. Un baiser violent et passionné débuta et ce fût assez pour que Ciel rendent les armes. Alois en profita alors pour remplacer ces doigts par sa langue dessinant des arabesques sur le torse qui s'offrait à lui. De faible gémissement se fit entendre, incitant donc le compte Trancy continuer sur sa lancée. Avec une lenteur toute calculée il remonta alors vers le haut du torse de Ciel et commença à jouer avec les tétons du plus jeune. Le plus jeune fut pris d'un frisson violent et jeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermer, gémissant. Soudain Alois s'arrêta fessant descendre Ciel de son nuage de plaisir. Quand il le vit son aîné affichait un regard triste et douloureux.

- Pour, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?  
- Je... Je... Désolé...  
- Hein?  
- Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas faire. Je...  
- Je... J'en ai envie! Dit-il le regard déterminer et les joues rouges.

Ciel avait prononcé ces mots inconsciemment ne se rendant pas compte dans quel pétrin il venait de ses fourré. Alois le regarda un sourire pervers et triomphant ornant ces lèvres fines. Ciel compris il venait de se faire avoir et en beauté! Alois était vraiment un très bon comédien.

- J'ai gagné!  
- Je... C'est, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je...  
- Trop tard tu l'as dit! Tu vas en subir les conséquences... Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir des envies aussi malsaine Ciel tu sais... Je vais devoir te punir...  
- Me... Me punir? Dit-il cramoisie.  
- Oh oui!... Tu vas voir la nuit sera longue, très longue. Mais je te jure que l'amour que j'ai pour toi est sincère.  
- Je... Alois je... Je t'aime!  
- Je sais. Dit-il dans un doux sourire.  
- Co, comment?  
- Tu pensais être discret? Demanda-t-il amusé.  
- Non je... Je...  
- Ahhh tu es tellement mignon quand tu es comme sa Ciel! Il se pencha vers lui. Ça me donne envie de te dévorer!

Et doucement il lui suçota la peau du cou laissant une marque violacer signe que Ciel lui appartenait. Mais très vite le bleuté se mit à s'agiter.

- Alois tu... Tu pourrais me détacher?  
- Non! Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Maintenant tien toi tranquille.

Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif.

- Non pas... pas là!

Son gémissement se fit étouffer par les lèvres d'Alois. Alois dont les mains se glissaient sous son sous-vêtement effleurant sa verge.

- Ah!

Ciel avait été incapable de contenir ce crie aiguë. La main du blond l'avait à peine effleuré mais le plaisir avait été violent. Dans ces conditions il n'osait même pas imaginer la suite. La suite ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à arrivée. Alois empoigna son sexe de sa main la fessant coulisser de haut en bas. Aussitôt le corps de Ciel fût pris de spasme. Ces yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes et des bruits gênant se frayèrent un chemin hors de sa gorge. Il ne parvenait plus à penser. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit était Alois.

- Aah! Alois... Aaaaaah!

Soudains alors que son plaisir atteignait le son apogée une douleur horrible le prix dans le bas du dos. Sans prévenir Alois était entré en lui. Ciel hurlait, suppliant Alois de ce dégagé mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Doucement il embrassa les lèvres serrées de Ciel avant de lui murmurer d'une voix douce à l'oreille.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux mais supporte l'un petit moment. Après, je te le promets je t'amènerais au septième ciel.  
Les yeux plissés par la douleur Ciel hochèrent la tète et après quelques minutes la douleur partit pour laisser place à une douce et agréable chaleur. Sentir Alois en lui, lui donnait une sensation...indescriptible!

- C'est... C'est bon tu peux bouger!

Dans un sourire Alois commença à bouger les hanche arrachant à Ciel des cries de pur plaisir. Les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient divine et malheureusement la fin de ce plaisir arriva beaucoup trop vite. Alois se libéra en lui alors que Ciel jouissait entre leurs deux corps. Après quelques secondes de silence Alois se retirèrent avant de ce couché au côté de son amant et de le pendre dans ses bras.

- C'était...  
- Incroyable?  
- Oui... Dit Alois tu... Enfin ont...  
- Chut. Dit-il en posant son doigt sur ces lèvres. Ne me demande rien. Profite juste du moment présent...

Et sur ces mots il serra le corps de son cadet dans ses bras avant de se laisser emporter dans le monde des rêves vite suivit de Ciel qui pour la première fois depuis des années a fait un rêve sans cauchemars.

Au petit matin le blond se réveilla et ne vit pas son cadet à se côté, il se leva donc et sortit de la chambre avant de finalement tombé sur Mey Lin qui rangeait la vaisselle. Celle-ci lui dit que le compte était partie très tôt ce matin un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alois se sentait un peu mal. Il rentra donc dans la chambre de Ciel la tête baisser, dépiter. Mais une rose rouge et un bout de papier posé sur l'oreiller attirent son attention. Il prit le papier et la Lisa :

_J'incarne Juliette, tu es Roméo de ce fait notre amour ne peut être dévoilé._  
_Je ne veux pas que mes rêves tournent à la tragédie d'une pièce oubliée._  
_Je vais donc essayer d'effacer de mais penser ce qu'il sait passer._  
_Mais je pense ne pas y arriver vu à quelle point je peux t'aimer._  
_Tu as volé mon cœur et sa je ne peux le nier, malgré ma volonté. _  
_Le fruit défendu que tu m'as fait goûter avait la saveur que j'imaginais. _  
_Si possible je voudrais à nouveau croqué._  
_Dans l'interdit que tu m'as dévoilé._  
_Je t'aimerais l'éterniser._

_Ton amant, Ciel Phantomhive._

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond et alors que Hannah entrait dans la pièce pour voir son maître elle put entendre.

- Mais bien sûr que tu vas y goûter à nouveau Ciel. Je te le garantis!

THE END!

* * *

**Alice: excitée* Alors, alors? *o***

**Ciel: pourquoi c'étais MOI le uke?! **

**Alice: parce que je te vois mieux soumis que dominateur et aussi parce que j'adore te torturer aussi bien physiquement que physiologiquement :p **

**Ciel: je vais vraiment la hacher menu-menu j'vais en faire de la pater pour chat ... ( commence à égiser son couteau de boucher chose très mauvaise pour l'auteur ) **

**Alice: gloupsss... * cour par tout ciel version " machine a tuer " a ces trousse * KYAAAAAA AU SECOURS ALOIS, SEB QUELQU'UN ! **

**Alois: *vien de finir de lire l'OS * woua mais il est géniale ton one shoot Alice-chii *o***

**Alice: * se stoppe * contente qu'il te plaise ^-^/ mais juste... *recommence a courir * RETIEN TON AMANT IL VEUT ME HACHER MENU-MENU! KYA!**

**Ciel: l'auteur dans les mains mouaaaa je t'ais eu tu vas souffrir!**

**Alois: C****ielou si tu l'as tue elle pourra plus écrire d'OS sur nous donc t'aura plus la possibilité de devenir seme ^-^"**

**Ciel: mmm... mon ange à pas tord... okey marcher conclus jt'e libère mais en échange tu me fait SEME dans la prochaine fic okey?**

**Alice: tout se que tu veut mais me mange pas! **

**Alois: * dans ses délires pas très sain * j'me demander comment ces d'être uke ... *Q***

**Alice: Se mec est pas normale -" enfin bon ^^" Review please? :3**


End file.
